


Night of Rain and Tears

by jaeduhb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kisame, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Itachi, Post Mpreg, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeduhb/pseuds/jaeduhb
Summary: On a sodden night in the Land of Waves, Itachi does what he must to give his pup a better life, even if it means he'll never see her again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Itachi-san, you know we can't—that there's no way we could raise her ourselves right?" Kisame stared down at the young omega who was his partner and holding their newborn pup in his arms. It'd only been a few hours since he'd given birth, and he looked utterly in love with her. Unfortunately, as much as he didn't want to, he had to kill the euphoric atmosphere with reality. They were rogue shinobi, after all, and they were both ranked S in the Bingo Book; so, raising a pup while on the run, not to mention completing dangerous assignments, just wasn't feasible. For Itachi, this was a harsher reality than it was for him. The bond of a mother omega and their pup was immensely strong from day one, even after the pup was grown and independent. To separate them, especially so soon, would be an excruciating experience. 

"I'm well aware, Kisame; you don't have to remind me," Itachi said. In spite of his words, he held the pup closer to his chest, his eyes never leaving her tiny form. She was just too beautiful to not admire, sporting a head of thick blue hair like her father's and pretty dark eyes. He wondered if those eyes would change colors as she grew older. Would they remain likes his, an onyx black, or would they turn into a vibrant yellow? If that were to be, she'd look more like Kisame than himself, not that he minded. The icing on the cake would be if her skin turned blue and her teeth grew in sharp. She'd be his little shark pup...who was as beautiful as a flower. "Samehana." 

"Huh?"

"Her name should be Samehana."

Kisame frowned. "Itachi-san, if you name her—" 

"It's the only thing we can do for her, isn't it? As her parents, unable to raise her ourselves, it's the _least_ we can do before we...before we..." He felt the finishing words die on his tongue each time he tried to say them. 

"Don't push yourself. Rest up for now, and we'll discuss the matter tomorrow. I'm gonna head into town and pick up supplies. Anything particular you want?" Itachi shook his head. They already had supplies for the pup to last the time they'd have her; so, nothing beyond what they'd usually acquire came to mind. "Understood. I'll be back before nightfall." Kisame then made for the door to the safe house, sliding it open. "By the way," he said over his shoulder, "Samehana's a good name. It suits her." His smile was small, but it was there, and Itachi smiled back. 

"Thanks, Kisame." 

 

The pair had been on a mundane assignment o assassinate a rich lord in the Land of Waves who was reportedly abusing his subjects through absurd tax collecting. It wasn't much, but the rebel group there paid the Akatsuki enough to have the job done. It also happened to be small enough to be handled by Kisame alone, and Itachi could do a bare minimum of simply watching his back. What no one expected, however, was for Itachi to go into labor prematurely. He was only eight months pregnant. The pair was lucky that the rebel group offered them a safe house to lodge in. 

They stayed there for about a week and a half before they had to be moving on to their next assignment; however, Pain had given them strict instructions: They were to be rid of their pup now that she was born. He'd been lenient to allow Itachi to carry her to term, but he had no use for a shinobi burdened with a child. Of course, with or without the leader's orders, they made the conscious decision to give her up anyway. The new parents stalled as long as they could, practically playing house, until they found themselves at the small homestead of a childless couple looking to adopt. Kisame had picked them himself after observing them over the past week. 

"You're certain they're good people?" Itachi asked. He had Samehana tucked away within his cloak with the exception of her head, shielding her from the summer night rain. There was no moon thanks to the clouds; so, darkness and pounding rainfall worked together to cover their presence. 

"You think I'd picky just  _any_ childless couple, Itachi-san? Give me a little more credit than that," said his partner with his arms folded. Irritation pricked at his skin, but if he were being fair, Kisame knew Itachi would ask that about any couple he chose. The young mother, conscious of it or not, was looking for a way to keep their pup. He supposed it was only natural. Unfortunately, alternative options were scarce for people who did dirty business like them. "This'll be a good home for her...I promise." Itachi responded with silence before moving past him, mud and water splishing beneath his feet, removing Samehana from the warmth of his cloak. (It was an unusually chilly summer night, but it  _was_ the Land of Waves. The surrounding ocean surely kept the heat tolerable.) The pup whimpered in discomfort and clung to her mother's warmth, but he had to deny her that, gently placing her swaddled form on the house's doorstep. 

He didn't say anything to her. He summarily placed a folded piece of parchment in a crease of his daughter's blanket and then stood to leave, rapping on the door of the house to get the occupants' attention. Samehana's wails, however, probably did a better job than he. She was struggling in her swaddle with strength she inherited from her father, and her cries pierced through the rain like a spear into the hearts of whomever heard her, but it wasn't enough to bring her parents back. They took off into the shadows of night, leaving her to the strangers who answered their door and found her at their feet. 

"O-oh my!" the female of the couple said, kneeling down to pick her up. "Hello there, little one. Where did you come from?" 

"Look at that, Sakana-chan: There's a note," said her partner. "Probably from the mama." 

"Let's look at it inside, Hamachi. Poor thing's getting we out here." 

"Right, right." He stood aside to let his wife inside with the pup in her arms. 

The couple had just finished a late dinner when someone knocked on their door, which was accompanied by the wailing of the pup who'd been left there. Honestly, if it weren't for that, neither of them would've gotten up to see who was out there. They'd have guessed it was a drunkard or a prankster. They were glad they didn't ignore it. After they brought the tiny pup indoors, her crying had lessened thanks to the warmth, and Hamachi went back out for a moment to see if he could find her mama...or papa, but he came back unsuccessful. "Can't believe there was anyone out in that mess," he said, closing his umbrella.

"Well, at least you tried. We could try again tomorrow," said Sakana. She was rocking the abandoned pup in hopes of calming her altogether; however, she continued to whimper as if she knew she was in the wrong person's arms. Still, Sakana figured that was better than full-blown crying. 

"Why don't we look at that note now? Must be _some_ sort of explanation in there." He removed the parchment from the fold of the pup's blanket and opened it, holding it so he and his wife both could read it. 

> _To whom it may concern,_
> 
> _As the incapable mother of this pup I and her father placed in your care, I must express my eternal gratitude for your graciousness. My hope is that you'll provide her all the love and care we cannot due to extenuating circumstances, and that she will grow up happy and healthy. Our abandoning her is unforgivable, and I've no right to ask this of you, but I implore you to love Samehana (born 18 April) as if she were your very own. She deserves better than what little we could provide for her._
> 
> _Please, treat her well._

There was no signature or anything that indicated who Samehana's parents were, but Sakana and Hamachi figured that was the idea. The letter itself was neatly written and straightforward, and while it was short, it was still very sweet. Water stains littered the parchment's surface in distinct splotches, but none tarnished the important words. Were they caused by raindrops, or were they from the tears of the mother? Neither of them knew for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well-meaning feedback is always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this prequel to a main storyline. Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
